


Beloved, Let Your Eyes Half Close

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard likes reading poetry to his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved, Let Your Eyes Half Close

  
When Joanna was a baby, Leonard got into the habit of reading poetry to her to get her to sleep. She was only vaguely empathic – practically psi-null – but the tone of his voice and the cadence of his words soothed her, and he’d spend many a night rocking her and reading, the squeak of the chair his metronome.

When she was tiny and fresh from the hospital, he’d have one eye on the book and the other on her face, and say  
 _“I have walked and prayed for this young child an hour_  
 _And heard the sea-wind scream upon the tower,_  
 _And under the arches of the bridge, and scream_  
 _In the elms above the flooded stream;_  
 _Imagining in excited reverie_  
 _That future years had come,_  
 _Dancing to a frenzied drum,_  
 _Out of the murderous innocence of the sea.”_

And when she is older and full of questions, constantly talking about the things that she is going to do, and the things she’s going to learn, he kisses her forehead and tucks her in and reads _“She is foremost of those that I would hear praised”_ after her eyes have fluttered closed.

And when she goes off to fill her brain with more knowledge than can be found on a ship, he holds her the night before she goes, all wrapped up in a quilt  
 _“I sigh that kiss you,_  
 _For I must own_  
 _That I shall miss you_  
 _When you have grown.”_  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trek crack bingo prompt “reciting poetry”. 
> 
> Poems used:  
> 1\. A Prayer for my Daughter  
> 2\. Her Praise  
> 3\. A Cradle Song  
> He bids his Beloved be at Peace (title)  
> All by W. B. Yeats
> 
> When I wrote this, the only poems I had left were by Yeats, so that's what I used.


End file.
